


One Night Stand

by sparkle731



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle731/pseuds/sparkle731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were meant to be more than just two strangers in the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

This is for Brook who likes the hot steamy sex between Blondie and Curly.

The bar was crowded with the usual crowd, men looking for a warm body to spend the night with. The tall lanky blond paused inside the doorway and let his cool gaze sweep around the room. This was the first time he had been to this particular bar. So there was a new sea of new faces for him to choose from. He found his target almost immediately.

A brunet with curly hair and a compact body who was standing beside the jukebox, his hips swaying almost unconsciously to the sound of the music. Their eyes met from across the room, a silent communication taking place between them as the blond made his way through the crowd to his side.

“Hi.” The blond said with a blinding smile “I’m Ken.”

“Hi,” the brunet said with a lopsided smile that did funny things to Ken’s stomach and sent a jolt of electricity straight to his groin. His accent was a unique blend of east and west coast, his voice deep and sexy. “I’m Dave.”

No last names were given and none were needed. That was the way the game was played. This wasn’t the place to come if you were looking for a commitment or a long term relationship. Places like this were strictly for one night stands and nothing more than that.

“You wanna get out of here?” Ken asked. He wasn’t in the mood for the subtle niceties or foreplay that usually accompanied these casual pickups. His cock was already half hard as he looked deeply into the darkest, bluest eyes he had ever seen. 

Dave cocked one eyebrow at him with a smirk on his handsome, rugged features.

“A man who doesn’t beat around the bush. I like that.” He said “I have a room upstairs…unless you’d rather go some place else.”

“Upstairs is fine.” Ken said “Lead the way.”

Dave grinned as he started to walk across the room. Ken trailed behind so he could admire the rear view of that gorgeous ass encased in the tightest pair of jeans the big blond had ever seen. The brunet moved with a natural grace that appealed to the sometimes awkward and clumsy blond. 

Ken noticed the looks of envy and jealousy that several of the other patrons tossed his way. He sensed that Dave was a popular companion for several of them.

The brunet led the way to a stairway hidden in the rear of the bar, at the end of a long hallway. The two men climbed the steps to the second floor and down another hallway past several closed doors with numbers on them. Dave paused at the last door on the left and dug a set of keys out of his jeans. He unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

Ken found himself in a large open room with a queen sized bed sitting against one wall with a black nightstand on either side. The bed was covered with a colorful patchwork quilt and there were four fluffy pillows propped against the headboard. The only other furniture in the room was a recliner sitting in the opposite corner of the room. It was obvious that Dave didn’t live here, this was just a room that he kept available for his “dates”.

“So Blondie, do you do this often or are you just out slumming tonight?” Dave asked, as he reached out to turn on one of the lamps on the nightstand, filling the room with a soft glow of light.

There was a teasing note to his voice, almost a challenge, as he turned to look at Ken. His sapphire eyes were twinkling with amusement as he let his gaze slowly rake over the lean muscular build before him, his eyes resting a bit longer than necessary on the obvious bulge outlined by Ken’s jeans.

Ken found himself blushing under the brunet’s blatant scrutiny. There was something in the expression on the brunet’s face that that unnerved him and made him feel as if this were his first time with a man. Almost defiantly, he straightened up to his full six foot two inches and thrust his hips forward in an open invitation for Dave to sample the merchandise.

“Maybe I felt like a walk on the wild side tonight.” Ken said in a husky voice.

Dave laughed and sat down on the end of the bed. Leaning back on his forearms, he looked at Ken through half closed eyes and said, “Strip for me. Let’s see what you got hiding under those clothes.”

“What about you?” Ken asked, licking his lips nervously. He was used to being the aggressor in his nocturnal activities. It annoyed him how easily the brunet had turned things around and taken control of the situation.

“You first. You show me yours and then I’ll show you mine.” Dave said with a smirk. “You won’t be sorry. I guarantee it.”

“You sound awfully sure of yourself.” Ken said, as his fingers reached up to fumble with the buttons on his shirt.

“Blondie, I’m the best you’ll ever have.” Dave said with a cocky confidence that Ken couldn’t help but envy. “Might even teach you a few new tricks before the nights over.”

“Maybe I’ll show you a few tricks of my own.” Ken said trying to sound as confident about his own abilities to please his partner. He slipped the shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor behind him. 

His upper torso was muscular and well defined, smooth and almost hairless but if you got close enough, you could see the light dusting of downy hair that ran down his stomach in a thin line, disappearing beneath the waistband of his jeans. The muscles in his arms corded as he let his fingers pause on the snap to his jeans for effect.

Slowly, he unsnapped his jeans and pulled down the zipper, briefly exposing his white cotton briefs and the impressive bulge that his shorts concealed. Keeping his eyes locked with the brunets, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of the jeans and slowly shoved the denim, along with his briefs, down over his slender hips and long runner’s legs. Freed from the confines of his briefs, his cock sprang to attention.

The shaft was long and thick with a heavy vein running up the underside. The head was peeping out from beneath the foreskin, a drop of pre-come already glistening in the slit. The base was nestled in a thick bush of hair, slightly darker than his golden blond tresses. Heavy balls hung freely between his thighs, covered with a light fur. Ken stood there, a slight smile crossing his lips as he saw the appreciative look of lust that immediately flared in the brunet’s eyes.

“Your turn.” He growled, reaching out to lightly stroke and gentle his throbbing erection. It had been a long time since he’d been with a man and he was anxious to feel the brunet’s touch, to taste him, to explore that compact body to his heart’s content.

“My pleasure.” Dave said, shoving himself to his feet. He reached down and pulled his light blue tee shirt over his head and tossed it aside. His upper body was just as muscular and well defined as Kens, with a thick covering of dark curly hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of his jeans. He was as dark as Ken was fair, his natural olive complexion darkened even more by the sun.

A smile crossed his lips as he unfastened his jeans and shoved them down over his hips to his knees, leaving on a pair of skimpy red bikini briefs that left little to the imagination. The impressive bulge of his own erection was clearly defined beneath the lightweight material. With a wiggle, he kicked off the jeans. 

Still watching Ken, he let his hand rub over his groin in a suggestive manner before hooking his thumbs in the waistband and pulling the underwear down over his ass and letting them fall to the floor around his ankles. He kicked them aside and stood there, his chin tilted proudly, as Ken took a long hard look at him.

His cock was almost as thick as Ken’s and close to the same length. Unlike Ken, he was circumcised; the head of his cock the color of fine wine. The shaft was nestled in a thick nest of dark springy curls that thinned to a soft coating of fur over the heavy balls between his legs. His thighs were firm and muscular, his legs were slightly bowed. The man oozed sex appeal without even trying.

With a growl that originated from somewhere deep in his chest, Ken took a step closer, closing the distance between them and pulled the smaller body into his arms. He took that cupid bow of a mouth in a demanding kiss, his tongue pushing past the lush lips, hungry for his first taste of Dave’s mouth. The man tasted like rich coffee, milk chocolate, and other forbidden pleasures. He felt Dave’s tongue wrapping around his own, as they explored each other’s mouths for the first time.

The kiss only made Ken hungry for more. He had never been so overwhelmed by a simple kiss before. His entire body seemed to burn with a desire that demanded to be fulfilled. His cock throbbed and seemed to grow even harder as it brushed against Dave’s own aching erection. 

Without breaking the connection between them, Ken shoved Dave back onto the bed, covering him with his own body. He began to grind his groin against his partner, too excited to take it slow, as he gave into the demands of his body. Within a matter of minutes, Ken cried out as his orgasm overtook him, bathing Dave’s stomach with come.

Dave chuckled softly as Ken rolled to one side, blushing with embarrassment and shame. He hadn’t lost control like that since he was thirteen and too inexperienced to know any better. He closed his eyes to avoid looking at his bed partner afraid of what he might see there.

“Been a while hasn’t it, Blondie?” Dave said quietly. There was no contempt or mockery in his voice, simply a gentle acceptance. He reached out to brush a lock of blonde hair back from Ken’s forehead. “Now that we’ve got that out of the way, we’ve got the whole night ahead of us to get to know each other.”

Ken opened his eyes and smiled at the brunet gratefully. He leaned over and gave him a gentle, lingering kiss. “It’s been too long.” He whispered “I’ve missed this…I never realized just how much until now.”

“Are you Bi or are you playing at being straight?”

“I’m Bi.” Ken said with a heavy sigh. “But I’ve still been pretending to be straight’ It’s easier that way. Ya know?”

“Yeah, I know. I’m Bi too but it’s not something I go around telling everybody. Most of my friends think I’m straight. There are only a few people who know that I swing both ways.”

“None of my friends know I do…nobody does.” Ken admitted. He found himself blushing again as he wondered why he found it so easy to talk to this stranger and tell him intimate details that he had never shared anyone else. Maybe it was because he was a stranger, a one night stand that he would probably never see again after tonight.

“You’re not from around here are you?”  
“No. I’m originally from Duluth, Minnesota. I came out here a couple of years ago to go to medical school.”

“A doctor, huh? Am I supposed to be impressed by that, college boy?”

“Actually, I’m thinking about dropping out of school. I don’t think I’ve got what it takes to be a doctor.” He reached out and ran his fingers through those thick dark curls. Dave’s hair felt like strands of silk sliding through his fingers, softer than any of his different girlfriends hair had ever felt. “What about you? You’re not from here originally.”

“I was born in New York but I’ve lived here since I was thirteen.” Dave said, explaining the unique blend of the two accents in his voice. He didn’t elaborate any further and Ken didn’t pry. That was one of the rules. Keep it vague and don’t reveal too much about your personal life. Ken had already broken that rule and revealed more about himself to the brunet than he usually revealed even to his closest friends.

Ken relaxed against the fluffy pillows, looking pointedly at the huge erection that Dave still sported. In a guilty voice, he said, “It…uh…looks like you could use some help with that.”

“Be my guest.” Dave told him with a grin, crossing his arms behind his head and arching his back slightly to thrust his hips forward suggestively.

Ken didn’t need any further encouragement to lean forward and wrap his fingers around the long, thick shaft. Dave hissed softly at the sensation and the firm pressure. Ken bent his head and ran his tongue over the soft silky head, tasting the tangy flavor of the brunet’s arousal.

He ran his tongue around the ridge between the head and the shaft, focusing his attention on the tiny scar at the back of the head. Dave moaned and thrust his hips again, forcing more of his erection into Ken’s hungry mouth. The big blond took the time and the effort to experiment with different strokes and techniques until he discovered how to pleasure Dave the most. He took a special delight in drawing long, deep moans from the brunet’s throat as Dave’s hips began to buck involuntarily, fucking Ken’s mouth.

Using all his expertise and knowledge of how to pleasure another man, Ken teased Dave relentlessly, bringing him to the very edge and then backing off before starting all over again until the brunet was whimpering and wiggling around on the bed, desperate for release. 

Finally, Ken took pity on his partner and took his cock deeper in his throat, sucking harder. He reached out with his left hand and began to fondle the heavy balls hanging between the fur covered thighs.

Dave gave a sharp cry and arched his back. Ken felt the balls in his hand tighten up and pull in closer to the brunet’s body, followed almost immediately by a flood of thick warm fluid in his mouth and throat. 

Dave’s seed took Ken by surprise with the thick, creamy texture and the amount that the brunet had to offer. Ken swallowed it greedily, taking all Dave had to give and then he gently licked him clean. Dave collapsed against the bed, panting heavily as he rode the crest of his post-orgasmic bliss. Slowly, his breathing and heart rate returned to normal.

Ken stretched out beside him, watching the other man’s face as he slowly regained his senses. A smirk of pleasure crossed the big blond’s face secure in the knowledge that he had sufficiently satisfied his partner.

“Jesus, Blondie,” Dave finally mumbled, flashing a brilliant smile at his bedmate. “If you always make love like that, you’d be the death of me.”

“I’m glad you liked it…” Ken said with a soft chuckle. He stifled a yawn, grinning when Dave did the same.

“Let’s catch a little nap and get our energy back for later.” Dave suggested. His sapphire eyes were already drifting shut as he fell asleep. Ken smiled and cuddled closer just watching the brunet sleep, committing every feature and every nuance, to memory. 

He knew that after tonight, they would probably never see each other again and this was one brief encounter that he wanted desperately to remember every minute of.

Dave slept for a little over an hour and then awoke with a sleepy smile on his face. “Hey,” he said, reaching out to cup the back of Ken’s head and pulling him close for a tender kiss. “You stuck around.”

“Of course I did.” Ken said trying to sound offended “Did you think I’d just slip out while you were sleeping? I’m looking forward to spending the rest of the night with you.” He bit his tongue to keep from adding, “I’d stay forever if you’d ask me to.”

He had never felt such an instant connection to anyone, male or female, before in his life and that surprised him. Most of his previous lovers would have said that although he was good in bed, he was cold and unfeeling outside of it. They didn’t realize that he had learned to hide his true feelings deep inside of himself long ago, locked behind the wall of ice that he routinely presented to the world.

But in a matter of hours, the brunet at his side had broken through those carefully constructed barriers and touched a part of his heart that Ken thought he’d locked away forever.

“So am I ‘cause Igot plans for that gorgeous ass of yours.” Dave said with a wicked chuckle that sent a chill up Ken’s back.

“Oh, yeah?” Ken said with a wicked grin of his own, playing along. “Show me.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Dave said with a growl. He reached over and opened the drawer to the nightstand on his side of the bed, pulling out a partially used tube of KY jelly that he laid within easy reach on his pillow. 

Gently shoving Ken back so that he was lying on the bed, he let his eyes sweep over the long lean body. He leaned forward and ran his tongue across a rose colored nipple, making Ken moan in pleasure. He spent several minutes licking the hard little nub of flesh and then he took it in his mouth, sucking gently.

Ken squirmed on the bed beneath him and arched his back, freely offering more of himself to the brunet with the wickedly talented tongue that was slowly driving him insane.

Dave continued to tease the sensitive nipples until Ken growled deep in his throat and grabbed two hands full of those dark curls, demanding that he focus his attention elsewhere. The brunet obligated willing, trailing soft kisses down over the washboard stomach, rimming his tongue around the navel, before moving farther down. 

To Ken’s frustration, he ignored the part of the blond’s body that was screaming for attention and instead ran his tongue down the tender inside of Ken’s left thigh. Nibble fingers fondled the heavy balls between Ken’s legs, teasing the tender tissue directly behind them.

He trailed a row of kisses up the inside of the opposite thigh, his lightly stubbled cheek brushing against Ken’s throbbing erection that was freely weeping pre-cum. Ken’s hoarse cry of pleasure filled the air as the brunet finally closed his lips around the ultra sensitive head of the massive cock, suckling gently. 

Dave chuckled softly around his mouthful of flesh, savoring the power he had over the big blond at that moment. He ran his tongue around the ridge between the head and the shaft, slowly taking more of the shaft of steel deeper into his mouth. Ken’s moans of pure pleasure filled the air as he began thrusting his hips helplessly, figuratively fucking the brunet’s mouth. 

He lost it completely when Dave swallowed, taking the head of his cock down his throat. With a roar, Ken spilled his seed into the waiting throat, his head spinning as the brunet drank all he had to give and then sucked him dry. Reeling in the aftermath of his incredible orgasm, Ken barely noticed as the brunet carefully released the softening cock from his mouth.

He felt the mattress dip as Dave shifted positions for a moment and then stretched out between Ken’s wide spread thighs. Strong hands shoved his thighs farther apart and then a warm, wet tongue lapped at the hidden opening to his body. Ken hissed through tightly clenched teeth, his fingers clawing at the sheet as lightening bolts of pleasure swept through his body. 

Other lovers had done this to him in the past but none of them had been as good at it as the brunet. He felt that rough, warm tongue teasing the opening, the tip pushing inside, until Ken was a whimpering mass of almost unbearable pleasure and need. He groaned when he felt the loss of that incredible tongue, only to be replaced by a blunt pressure and then the feeling of a long, slender finger breeching the opening. Ken moaned deeply, thrusting his hips forward, seeking more of the touch that his body craved so much.

Dave slowly worked one finger in and out of the tight, hot channel, loosening the tight ring of muscle. After a few minutes, a second finger joined the first and then a third.  
“Pleasepleasepleaseplease…” Ken whimpered, tossing his head from side to side on the pillow, lost in the intensity of the sensations that swept over him, overwhelming him with lust and desire, a deep aching need inside that only one thing could satisfy.

He felt Dave shift positions again, soft chest hair brushing against his almost hairless chest as the brunet sought out his lips in a deep, soulful kiss. Ken clutched at the smaller man, pulling him close as he returned the kiss hungrily. He felt the welcome blunt pressure of something much larger than Dave’s finger pushing at his anus. 

There was a slight flare of pain as the head of the brunet’s cock pushed past the resistant outer ring of muscle. Ken pushed his hips forward insistently as Dave’s shaft slowly inched its way into his receptive body. The other man’s cock filled him completely, the initial pain turning to an intense sensation of pleasure.

Ken cried out as a slight shift of position made the other cock rub against his prostate with every stroke. Both men began to thrust with practiced, determined strokes that grew in intensity and speed as they both rapidly approached the point of no return. They came almost simultaneously, both of them screaming out their release as they reached the peak. 

Dave collapsed on top of Ken, panting breathlessly, his heart pounding wildly. They both lay there, wrapped in each other’s arms as they waited for their breathing and heart rates to return to normal. Their coming together had been unbelievable, the best sex Ken had ever experienced with any other partner, male or female. His eyes grew heavy and he slept, the smaller man still cradled protectively in his arms.

The sun was shining in the window when Ken opened his eyes the next morning, momentarily disoriented and not sure where he was until he saw the peacefully sleeping face of his companion. He smiled as memories of the eventful night before flooded his mind. He reached out and gently brushed his fingers against the mole on Dave’s left cheek, half way between his eye and his full lips.

Dark thick lashes brushed against his cheeks, hiding those beautiful eyes that seemed to see into Ken’s very soul. The big blond was stunned by his revelation. This was supposed to just be a one night stand. Ken had never believed in love at first sight, not until now anyway. Somehow this mysterious stranger had gotten to him in a way that no other lover ever had.

He sighed heavily, pushing his newfound feelings aside. He knew it was hopeless to believe Dave could ever feel the same way he did after just one night together. Besides, Ken would be starting a new life in a few weeks, a life that didn’t have any room in it for a male lover.

He carefully eased himself out of the bed, not wanting to wake the brunet. He had to leave while he still could. Quickly pulling on his clothes, he left before he could have second thoughts. He knew that he would cherish his memories of the night he had spent with the brunet forever and forever regret the fact that they hadn’t met sooner. 

Fate had never been kind to Ken Hutchinson. He had finally found the love of his life but it came in the shape of a man that he could never possess. A bitter tear slipped down his face as he left the brunet behind without looking back. In three weeks he would join the police academy to prepare for his new life in Bay City, a life that now held little appeal.

THE END


End file.
